


A Secret of Night

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Established Relationship, Let me give Lance a happy ending too dangit, Multi, Polyamory, True Loves' Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Morgana believed bringing Lancelot back would ruin Gwen and Arthur's marriage.But there was one thing she didn't know:Sometimes hearts can hold more than one person.





	A Secret of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from SJ Tucker's _Girl in the Garden._

Arthur placed his hands to the Shade’s cheeks.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” Arthur breathed, eyes flicking between the Shade’s.

Sudden feelings arose in the Shade at Arthur’s touch, confusing him.  Lady Morgana had said nothing- “Yes, sire.”

Arthur smiled, pained.  “Lancelot, it’s just us.  There’s no need for that.”

The Shade glanced to Gwen.  She nodded with a watery smile, reaching forward and taking his hand.  “We’re so glad to have you back.”

“Welcome home, Lancelot,” Arthur whispered, placing his lips to the Shade’s as Gwen watched, smiling.

_Lancelot_ gasped as his eyes opened, shining with life. _“... Arthur?  Gwen?”_

 

 

 


End file.
